


Le voleur de petit-ami

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is Kageyama's Boyfriend, Attempt at Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Makki, Mattsun and Kuroo have fun like assholes, Rivalry, Stupidity, There are lightning bolts between Oikawa and Atsumu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Oikawa n'aurait jamais pensé que son Tobio-chan puisse un jour se mettre en couple. Surtout pas avec une personne extérieure à lui-même. Alors quand il découvre que ce qu'il ne pensait pas redouter arrive, il manque de faire un scandale avant de décider qu'il est peut-être temps de réclamer son dû. Car, décidemment, il est hors de question de laisser Miya profiter plus longtemps des baisers de son futur petit-ami.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Le voleur de petit-ami

**Author's Note:**

> Au moment où j'ai posté cette fic, je me disais qu'Atsumu était un parfait rival pour Oikawa. Puis j'ai connu Romero. Et Hinata et Atsumu ont finit dans la même équipe.
> 
> ...
> 
> Somnis et Tweeter m'ont trop influencée.

Oikawa s'ennuyait. 

Beaucoup.

Ses yeux parcouraient mornement ses feuilles de révisions, lassés des fonctions et des statistiques, pendant que ses doigts dansaient sur son bureau et suivaient le rythme des aiguilles de son horloge murale.

Un coup d'oeil vers celle-ci lui confirma que l'aiguille n'avait avancé que d'une minute depuis sa dernière inspection, lui arrachant un soupir d'agacement. Il se décida enfin à laisser tomber les maths pour la soirée. Il avait beau être doué dans toutes les matières, quand quelque chose coinçait, vallait mieux qu'il ne s'y accroche pas trop longtemps. Le mieux était de patienter jusqu'au lendemain. Qui sait, aurait-il une illumination d'ici là? Une explication du prof qui lui reviendrait en tête et qu'il pourrait mettre en pratique? Pour l'instant, ses pensées étaient prises pas d'autres préoccupations bien plus vitale pour son esprit et il avait besoin de tout mettre à plat avant de se lancer dans un quelconque exercice scolaire un peu compliqué. Aussi, il s'empara de son téléphone portable et ouvrit sa connexion wifi, en quête des dernières nouvelles qui sévissaient sur la toile.

Il passa bien vite les notifications inutiles, suprima quelques photos embarrassantes que Makki et Mattsun lui avaient envoyé pour se moquer de lui et inspira un grand coup quand il arriva enfin sur la page web désirée. Le profil Facebook de Miya Atsumu apparut alors sous ses yeux... Ainsi que sa photo de présentation qui montrait un Tobio-chan ravit d'être dans les bras de son tout nouveau petit ami.

Vision d'horreur.

Il n'aurait jamais su sa mise en couple avec ce... petit enflure si Makki et Mattsun n'avaient pas fortuitement croisé les deux idiots pendant l'un de leurs... fameux rencard en amoureux.

Depuis, Oikawa n'avait pas réussi à avaler la pilule. L'idée que son adorable Kohaï puisse se mettre, un jour, en couple ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. En fait, il attendait depuis tellement longtemps le bon moment pour se confesser à Tobio - sans jamais trouver la bonne occasion, l'instant idéal, le moment propice à la romance - qu'il avait été choqué que l'autre salaud d'Inarizaki l'ai devancé dans ses projets. Il en avait d'autant plus été dégoûté que Tobio-chan, son Tobio-chan, n'aie pas refusé tout net ses avances au lieu de les accepter la bouche en cœur comme l'imbécile qu'il était.

Dégoûté était encore trop faible pour décrire l'injustice dont il se sentait, bien malgré lui, la victime. Cela méritait bien une petite vengeance de son cru. Après tout, ne connaissait-il pas Tobio depuis bien plus longtemps que cet odieux parvenu? Pour qui se prenait-il, cet Atsu-machin-chose, pour oser lui piquer l'amour de sa vie juste sous son nez? Certes, Oikawa s'était sentit rabaissé dans son égo quand il avait perdu face à Karasuno lors des qualifications nationales de volley, et sa fierté l'avait empêché de se confesser au jeune passeur, mais quand même! N'avait-il pas apprit que voler les affaires des autres était un crime passable de la peine suprême?! Que dire?! Un crime contre l'humanité toute entière?! Oh il allait en faire de la chair à pâté de ce sale petit profiteur. À commencer par sa popularité qu'il allait briser en mille morceau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des particules tellement fines que personne ne pourrait plus en raviver la flamme. Oui. Miya Atsumu allait payer cette infamie de son influence. Oikawa allait tellement le pourrir sur le net qu'il n'aurait plus d'autres choix que de laisser tomber le volley et de se trouver un boulot dans une exploitation agricole quelconque dans la zone arriérée du pays. La basse et profonde campagne. De préférence, loin de la préfecture de Miyagi où Oikawa coulerait des jours paisibles en compagnie de son amour de toujours. Celui qu'il récupérerait des restes du cadavre du passeur qui avait eu l'inconscience de se placer en travers de son chemin pour la route du bonheur.

Mais avant toute chose, il devait implanter la graine du doute dans l'esprit de son kohaï. Le faire capituler avant de tuer définitivement la chose qui affirmait l'aimer. La chose qu'il pensait aimer. Le tout, tout en faisant en sorte de remplacer l'autre gland dans ses fréquentations pour que Tobio se rende enfin compte de ses véritables sentiments pour son adoré sempaï aussi nommé: Suprême Oikawa, la beauté fatale.

Et pour ce faire, Oikawa savait exactement comment s'y prendre.

Aussi, il fit une demande d'ami à Miya un sourire sucré sur les lèvres et attendit d'obtenir une réponse favorable de sa part.

Jouer au faux-cul était sa spécialité. S'il avait pu, il se serait récompensé d'une médaille du mérite avec les félicitations à la clé tellement il était doué à ce petit jeu. Dans son âme et conscience, Oikawa avait sans aucun doute un mental de petite salope bien aigrie. Les coups bas dans le dos, il connaissait. Les phrases qui blessaient, il les maniaient comme des lances de cavalerie. Et quand il avait quelqu'un dans le nez, il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à faire souffrir cette personne juste pour lui rendre sa propre souffrance en plein pif même si cette souffrance n'était pas toujours logiquement justifiée. En dix fois pire. Ceci, avec un taux de réussite qui frisait la perfection.

Cet Atsu-machin-chose n'allait pas le voir venir.

Un rire de gorge monstrueux déferla hors de sa bouche quand il vit son invitation être acceptée avec brio par son tout nouvel ami.

Aussi, il s'empressa de lui envoyer un message pour se présenter. Il lui expliqua, avec sa politesse habituelle, qui il était, ce qu'il faisait et la raison de sa demande d'ami. Sans lui faire découvrir - bien évidemment - son envie de le zigouiller très méchamment pour son insulte pure et dure des convenances. Il alla même jusqu'à le féliciter pour sa mise en couple avec son Tobio-chan (en mettant ces mots exacts) et qu'il serait heureux de le rencontrer pour apprendre à le connaître et se faire une petite idée sur le genre de personne qu'il pouvait être.

Il eut bien vite une réponse favorable (un peu trop favorable d'ailleurs) et s'empressa de donner un lieu et une heure pour la rencontre.

Ils se verraient dans deux jours pour un match improvisé de volley, où ils devraient emmener avec eux, trois personnes de leur choix.

Bien sûr, son Tobio-chan serait présent. Et, bien évidemment, Oikawa comptait emmener Iwa-chan, Makki et Mattsun avec lui.

Quoique... Iwa-chan tenterait sûrement de l'empêcher de séparer les deux... beurk... amoureux. Et il en était hors de question. Plutôt mourir que de devoir obéir à Iwa-chan. Ou de subir ses foudres. Il fallait qu'il trouve une quatrième personne qui comprendrait sa détresse et qui l'appuirait sans tout gâcher. Quelqu'un qui saurait faire preuve de tact et d'un touché de professionnel pour ce job.

Son sourire se fit narquois.

Il avait peut-être le candidat idéal pour ce travail...

Arrivé au jour-ji, il avait été ravi de constater que tout ceux qu'il avait appelé étaient parvenus à se libérer pour lui. Accueillir Kuroo dans sa petite équipe de fortune était agréable, sachant qu'ils s'entendaient comme larons en foires. Depuis qu'ils avaient atterrit dans la même classe à l'université de Tokyo, puis, bien sûr, dans la même équipe de volley où leur complicité était une franche rigolade, Oikawa passait régulièrement quelques soirées en sa compagnie à mâter des films et des enregistrements de match pour peaufiner, soit leur culture cinématographique, soit leur stratégie de jeu. Ils étaient devenu bons amis dès leur premier jour à la Fac. Et ils partageaient la même chambre. Aussi, il n'avait pas vraiment été difficile de lui faire prendre parti. Surtout en sachant qu'il connaissait bien son Tobio-chan pour avoir partagé les mêmes camps d'entraînement avec Karasuno lorsqu'il était encore titulaire à Nekoma.

Quant à Makki et Mattsun, puisqu'ils partageaient à peu prêt le même pet au casque qu'eux, eh bien... ils étaient devenu un vrai quatuor à problèmes. Ce qui ne gênait, pour ainsi dire, que leurs autres amis proches. Et leurs professeurs. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant.

Là, il avait un autre soucis à régler et à supprimer.

Miya Atsumu.

Le sale gosse de deuxième année de lycée qui ternissait son si beau tableau de chasse. Intolérable.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était dédoublé.

Ah. Ce devait être son frère jumeau: Osamu.

...

Lui aussi allait s'en prendre plein les dents s'il osait tenter de le séparer de son Tobio-chan.

\- Oikawa-kun, ton aura est sombre et pleine de rancoeur, remarqua Kuroo, un sourire joyeux et chaleureux plaqués aux lèvres.

Au moins, lui, n'avait pas besoin de se forcer. Il adorait assister aux prises de têtes. Surtout si c'était pour se moquer après coup. Alliés ou ennemis, peu lui importait du moment qu'il s'amusait. Il lui en fallait peu, à vrai dire.

Très peu. 

Il était si puéril... Mais Oikawa et lui avaient ça en commun. Et c'était pour cette puérilité qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

\- Mais regarde-moi ces têtes de..., commença-t-il a marmonner.

Avant de repérer parmi le groupe qui avançait vers eux, la tête si familière de son futur petit ami. 

\- TOBIO-CHAN! l'appela-t-il soudainement en balançant des bras comme un imbécile, un sourire grand comme un croissant au beurre sur la face et en sautillant pour le rejoindre, oubliant momentanément les têtes de turcs des deux fréros qui s'arrêtèrent, perplexe, en le voyant les rejoindre comme une fusée.

Pour sa plus grande déception, Tobio-chan eu un mouvement de recul et quelqu'un se posta en travers de son chemin, bras écartés comme s'il comptait le protéger de lui. Mais pourquoi faire?! Il ne comptait lui faire aucun mal! Au contraire! Cependant, son air agacé quitta ses traits lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui s'était mit entre lui et sa cible.

\- Oh, Chibi-chan!

\- T... t'approches pas, Grand Roi! T'es flippant aujourd'hui!

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, répliqua Oikawa en le surplombant de sa taille supérieure et en le regardant de haut. Je vois que tu n'as pas prit un centimètre depuis le dernier tournois.

\- Même pas vrai! réagit tout de suite la crevette, en brandissant son poing. J'ai grandis de 0,67 cm depuis la dernière fois!

Oh. Pas mal. 

Pour un minus.

Le sourire sucré dont il avait le secret revint en force. Il tapota son épaule d'un air compatissant. Ce n'était pas un centimètre de plus après tout.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, tu m'en diras tant.

\- Donc c'est toi, Oikawa?

Une envie de meurtre d'une intensité rarement égalée déferla sur lui. Il parvint néanmoins à garder son sourire affable et se tourna vers celui qu'il devinait être Miya Atsumu.

Teint en blond, un sourire insolent et détestable sur la bouche, le gosse ne semblait pas impressionné pour un sou par son incroyable prestance.

Au contraire, une lueur de défit brillait dans ses yeux et Oikawa eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui renvoyer son petit air supérieur.

\- Lui-même, répondit le jeune homme en souriant de toutes ses dents. Et toi, tu dois être 'tsumu-chan, c'est ça?

Il se serrèrent mutuellement la main.

\- Enchanté, firent-ils dans un ensemble parfait, le même sourire faux plaqué sur leur visage.

La première pensée qui fit irruption dans l'esprit d'Oikawa: "Il a une tête de menteur et de p'tit vicieux c'lui là, ça va être plus compliqué que prévu".

Mais plus satisfaisant également car il n'y avait rien de mieux que de battre quelqu'un à son propre jeu et sur son propre terrain.

Kuroo, Makki et Mattsun se présentèrent à leur tour aux deux frères qui en firent de même. L'un toujours aussi souriant tandis que l'autre ne quittait pas son air de blasitude profonde. Comme s'il n'attendait qu'une chose: Que tout ce cinéma se termine pour rentrer chez lui sans trop d'encombre.

Oikawa décida, d'un commun accord avec Makki, qu'il s'occuperait de celui-là. Mattsun, quant à lui, se chargerait d'occuper le minus. Kuroo prendrait en grippe son Tobio-chan. Tandis qu'Oikawa s'occuperait personnellement d'Atsumu et de son petit air supérieur.

Pour l'occasion, Oikawa avait réservé la salle de sport de l'Université pour l'après-midi. Tout le monde étant assigné à résidence pour les examens de premier semestre, il n'y avait pas d'entraînement de volley de prévu pour les trois derniers jours de vacances. Aussi, et puisque Kuroo, Makki, Mattsun et Oikawa étaient bons élèves malgré leur activité sportive, l'entraîneur avait exceptionnellement accepté de leurs laisser les clés du gymnase pour la journée. Heureusement, également, qu'ils étaient quatre de ses meilleurs joueurs. Sinon ç'aurait été un brin plus difficile de réserver le terrain de volley.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils se dirigèrent sans se presser vers le gymnase que la crevette observa avec de grands yeux émerveillés comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans ce genre d'installations. Il poussa des hurlements de joie, se mit à sauter partout comme une sauterelle en posant mille questions et cria victoire quand il trouva le local où l'on rangeait les ballons.

Aucun doute, le petit avait de l'énergie à revendre. Beaucoup d'énergie.

Fais qu'il confirma bien vite en offrant une démonstration de ses talents pour la feinte et pour les manoeuvres de hautes voltiges.

Ce qui perturba Oikawa, ce fut indéniablement la position de Kagayama en simple middle blocker. Il eut beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître, mais il dut avouer qu'Atsumu était meilleur passeur que Tobio et lui réunis. Certes, il semblait avoir un caractère de chiote, mais au moins n'était-il pas entièrement mauvais dans son domaine. Il était même plutôt fort pour un petit Première. Qualité mise indéniablement en valeur avec la présence de son frère ailier dont la puissance, assurément, valait celle d'un Terminal. L'équipe d'Oikawa dut, parfois, serrer les dents pour ne pas perdre le premier set. Quand ce n'était pas Osamu, la crevette prenait le relais, puis Kageyama y ajoutait une petite touche d'imprévisibilité en s'improvisant passeur lorsqu'Atsumu lui envoyait le ballon.

Mattsun et Kuroo eurent beaucoup de mal à suivre le mouvement. Le jeu des plus jeunes était rapide, précis et incisif. Un peu trop brillant pour des coéquipiers d'un jour. 

Oikawa bouillait de jalousie devant l'évidente complicité des deux passeurs. Et Miya n'arrangeait pas les choses. Au contraire. Il passait son temps à folâtrer d'un peu trop prêt de son Tobio-chan en faisant exprès de le regarder droit dans les yeux, l'air de le provoquer, avec son air narquois insupportablement hautain. Comme s'il n'attendait que son intervention pour pouvoir mieux se foutre de lui. Et bon sang, Oikawa rêvait de lui arracher cette tronche de cake pour mieux tapisser sa chambre avec la peau de son visage. Ce type lui sortait par les yeux. Il l'exécrait de tout ses pores. Son arrogance lui sautait à la gorge et ses répliques mi-moqueuses mi-taquines allaient avoir raison de lui.

Oh, il se défendait encore très correctement et il voyait bien qu'Atsumu semblait tout aussi irrité que lui de ses frasques. Mais arrivé un moment, ils allaient en venir aux mains et personne ne tenterait de les écarter. Mattsun, Makki et Kuroo sortiraient leurs portables pour filmer la scène, Osamu les ignorerait sûrement, Tobio-chan n'interviendrait sans doute pas, et ce n'était pas la crevette qui risquait de les séparer sans s'en prendre plein la tête.

\- Mah, Tobio-kun est un amour. Vous imaginez? Il m'écrit des petits mots doux sur des rosaces en papiers. N'est-ce pas mignon? Moi je craque. Pas vous?

Oh oui. Il craquait de ne pouvoir lui envoyer le ballon en pleine face.

Il plissa des yeux, calculateur.

Quoique... s'il visait bien...

Il leva la balle, concentré sur son geste, inspira un grand coup, prit son élan, lança la balle, sauta d'une simple impulsion puis frappa de toutes ses forces en direction de son rival qui... esquiva de justesse la salve, le regard écarquillé et les yeux collé au ballon qui avait manqué lui ravir sa vie comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre qui allait de nouveau lui sauter à la gorge.

Oikawa claqua de la langue, vexé de l'avoir loupé de si peu, puis lui adressa un sourire d'excuse radieux mais complètement faux.

\- Oups. Désolé. Ça va? Rien de cassé, 'tsumu-chan?

L'attention se reporta sur lui, incrédule. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne l'intention de son rival.

Une veine pulsa sur son front et son sourire de faussaire refit surface.

\- Non non! Tout va bien! C'est que tu ne vises pas aussi bien que Tobio-kun! Tu es tout excusé!

Ce qui voulait clairement dire: "La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup de ce genre, je te montre ce que c'est qu'un vrai smash dans les dents".

Ah. Ah. Ah. Certes, il servait des boulets. Mais ses services ne valaient pas ceux d'Oikawa. Et puis, c'était encore au tour des universitaires puisqu'ils avaient marqué le point. Le prochain smash serait le bon.

Aussi, Oikawa lui adressa un sourire radieux, reproduisit les gestes qui lui permettaient de se concentrer. Inspira un grand coup et renvoya son boulet de canon en direction d'un Miya qui eu tout juste le temps de s'exquiver pour ne pas le recevoir en pleine tête.

Ce fut le coup de trop.

\- Ohé! C'est pas parce que t'es jaloux de ma relation avec Tobio-kun que tu dois te sentir obligé de viser mon front avec tes services de malades! s'exclama le jumeau visé. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?!

Oh oui. Mort il ne viendrait plus l'emmerder de son existence.

\- Moi? Jaloux de toi avec mon Tobio-chan? Pas du tout. Les parasites qui s'accrochent ne sont pas dignes de subir ma jalousie. Et les cafards se doivent de finir écrasés alors... Oui, je vais t'exploser la cervelle si tu continues de râler, répliqua Oikawa sans se départir de son rictus narquois. Le service est à moi. Je vise là où la défence me semble la moins forte, c'est tout. 

Et oui, quand il s'agissait de renvoyer des piques cinglantes, Oikawa était très fort.

Atsumu sembla comprendre le message et lui adressa un regard mauvais plein de promesses.

\- Vises plutôt Shoyo-kun. C'est lui le maillon faible de la défense.

\- Hé! s'exclama la crevette en se tournant vers Atsumu. Je me suis vachement amélioré à la réception!

\- J'approuve, enchaîna Oikawa. La première fois qu'il a joué contre Aoba Johsaï. Il était tellement nul que j'en ai fait mon quatre heure. Chacun son tour.

\- Hé! C'est pas vrai ça non plus! Tu t'es acharné sur Tsukishima et tu m'as complètement ignoré, Grand Roi!

\- Vraiment? s'enquit Oikawa en se tournant vers ses amis avant de se souvenir, qu'en effet, il s'était attaqué à la grande perche plutôt qu'au minus. Alors c'est que ton insignifiance ne m'a inspiré aucune frappe décisive. Désolé, Chibi-chan, dit-il en lui tirant la langue. Mais je peux me rattraper maintenant si tu veux, roucoula-t-il, un air de sadique scotché au visage. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

Au teint vitreux soudain livide du petit corbeau, Oikawa devina qu'il ne désirait pas vraiment se prendre son super service de la mort en pleine tronche. Pourtant, celui-ci se mit en position de réception, un air déterminé remplaçant le précédent.

\- J't'attends!!

Oikawa ne put se retenir davantage et éclata d'un rire tonitruant, se tapant vivement la cuisse sous le coup de l'hilarité.

Décidément, le jeune garçon ne manquait pas d'aplomb. Il respectait ça. Mais il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce côté là pour autant. À vrai dire, c'est ce qui l'agaçait le plus chez Hinata. Sa témérité excessive qui frisait l'obstination insultante et irréfléchie. Oikawa aurait préféré qu'il reste tout tremblant et apeuré face à sa grandeur. Qu'il la ferme. Et qu'il soit moins proche de son Tobio-chan. Il fut presque tenté de lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Mais lui donner ce cadeau coupait son désir de lui fracasser le nez pour entendre ses jérémiades. Ça manquait de surprises et Oikawa préférait frapper quand sa victime s'y attendait le moins.

Un peu comme lors de son infructueux essai sur Miya.

Aussi, un sourire qu'il voulut bienveillant éclaira son visage et il adressa au petit corbeau un regard d'excuse des plus... hautain.

\- Un autre jour, peut-être.

Autant dire, quand Hinata aurait oublié cette promesse.

Il devrait la noter quelque part d'ailleurs. Histoire de ne pas oublier d'attendre qu'Hinata oublie pour mieux le surprendre le moment venu. Si ça se trouve, ça lui prendrait plusieurs années avant de pouvoir mettre en place son plan. Aussi, le mieux était de s'organiser de la meilleure des façons en prenant tout de suite ses dispositions.

Il prit donc un temps-mort pour noter cette réflexion dans son portable et ils reprirent le match, déterminés à ne pas laisser des lycéens s'approprier la victoire.

Ils remportèrent le premier set. Leur bloc était plus fort que celui de leurs adversaires. Malheureusement, les plus jeunes compensaient à l'instinct et à l'intuition en plus de leur immense talent pour l'attaque et les feintes. Néanmoins, les services d'Oikawa furent déterminants et ils arrachèrent le second set de justesse.

\- ENCORE UN MATCH! ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE! s'écria alors le minus du groupe en sautant comme une grenouille dans tout les sens avec un grand sourire contaminant.

Il en voulait toujours plus celui-là.

De toute façon, c'était prévu. Ils n'allaient quand même pas s'arrêter à un seul match! Surtout qu'il avait une tête de turc à atomiser.

Ils jouèrent encore deux matchs après celui-ci. Les lycéens remportèrent le troisième, au plus grand dégoût d'Oikawa qui arrivait au bord de sa résistance Miyeske.

Quand ils furent parés à partir, Oikawa glissa un regard entendu en direction de Miya, lui adressa un énième sourire sucré, se tourna vers un Tobio-chan qui se dirigeait vers son groupe et, alors qu'il passait à côté de lui en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui.

Il l'embrassa ainsi devant tout le monde, lui suça la lèvre sous le regard consterné de Miya et lui laissa une jolie marque pour attester de sa propriété sur lui avant de le relâcher.

Aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, il souhaita une bonne nuit à son futur petit-ami et rejoignit ses camarades sans se retourner quand Miya se mit à l'insulter de tout les noms pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Pourtant Tobio n'avait pas eu l'air contre ce baiser.

Une grosse et éclatante victoire pour Oikawa. Il allait fêter ça dès qu'il rentrerait au studio.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon pet au casque est énorme. Je crois que même mes amis me trouvent folles.


End file.
